


Spilt wine.

by Artimus_Pax



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta-read, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Episode: s03e06 Follow the White Rabbit, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gotham re-write, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic descriptions of injury, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Suicide Attempt, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, tags sound worse then they are, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artimus_Pax/pseuds/Artimus_Pax
Summary: On his way to buy wine for his and Oswald's dinner; Edward is kidnapped by an up-and-coming gang who bite off a little more than they can chew, with Oswald hunting them down thanks to the combined power of the Police and his underworld influence will they be able to find Edward in time or will he succumb to their persuasion? How will it effect the story so far? A divergence from the canon within the Gotham universe, how will Edward and Oswald's relationship fare in this alternate reality?
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan/Butch Gilzean
Comments: 34
Kudos: 64





	1. Too little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tiptapricot who Beta-read the first chapter and helped give me some good ideas on how to improve my work. Please check out some of their stories on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptapricot/pseuds/Tiptapricot  
> I will hopefully be making this into a full story but that might take a while, please enjoy anyway. I’m hoping to do weekly updates but my schedule isn't the best, I can guarantee at least one new chapter every week.

The rusted pipe sat in the corner of the room, an incessant dripping that continued to claw at Ed’s frayed nerves; a migraine soon starting to pound at the back of his head with each hollow thud, hands tightly bound to his ears, as he struggled to keep his quivering limbs in place. Hours earlier the white fabric of his shirt had been stained and bloodied beyond repair as he struggled against the brute’s grasp, pulling him into the black van before he could wrench himself from their grasp.

 _Those brutes have another thing coming if they think they even stand a chance of taking Oswald down from the throne._ Ed’s other self chuckled, looking over at the weak copy of himself hunched on the floor, trying to remain conscious as his visions darkened. A sharp slap quickly caused the haze of darkness to recede as his torn back screamed in protest from the sharp movement; stitches pulling as a steady rivulet of blood began to trail down his back. Every wheezing, ragged cough caused droplets of carmine glistening in the sparse shimmer of light.

“Why are you back again? Just to torment me? Well go on. Laugh, have your moment.” Ed spoke looking up as the warped version of himself laughed again, head thrown back as he mocked him with warbling chuckles. _Please, as if I need to remind you whose better, but you have to remember Oswald will find us. Even you are smart enough to know what we have to do, don’t want to make it easier on those idiots outside, do we?_

The uncomfortable creak of his ribs made his entire body shudder in pain; hands falling away from his ears, as they could no longer trap the maddening droplets, to grasp the aching disarray his chest had become. Earlier having fracturing under the weight of a metal bat similar to what his father had used once. His left leg lay unused, broken in several places, which had stopped him from escaping from the metallic prison far longer than the handcuffs that now lay useless on the floor. Those had been flung off almost as soon as they had been clamped to his slender wrists thanks to the small bobby pin he had slipped from his belt. An old trick learnt from his childhood after one too many arguments left him shut in his room for days on end.

After hours of torturous interrogations and at least nine broken bones; Edward sat staring meekly at the door, each shuddering breath that escaped sending a stab of pain through his weakening body. It felt all too familiar to the arduous assaults he had experienced at his father’s hands, feeling himself slipping before a shake of his head broke him from the simpering stupor. Fighting the innermost demons that plagued on his mind, instead he revelled in his earlier success’.

Still the subtle edge of a smirk lay visible on his face. The thought of deceiving his captors despite their efforts to try and break his spirit caused a small kind of smug satisfaction to bubble up from within his stomach, which only became more pronounced when the imbecilic gang members realised he wouldn’t give up Oswald. Holding onto the fleeting hope that he would soon be found pushed Ed to stay conscious, his other forcing him to take measured breaths as his earlier words rang from within the crevices of his mind.

Once again trying to stand before almost immediately collapsing as his right leg howled in protest from the great effort of bearing his weight, standing on the other leg unthinkable; he was too exhausted to even start trying to stand. Realising the futility of his actions, Ed began trying to crawl over to the door. His limbs shrieked in pain at the slightest jolt, pain shooting through him like a bullet; knowing his captors would soon be back to try and get more information out of him. With a reaffirmed determination, he desperately dragged himself closer towards the door no more than a meter away, yet feeling like miles were between him and his freedom. Seconds turned to minutes until he finally reached the door, reaching up to the lock and quickly shifting his tie pin between the mechanism, sliding it next to the bolts, pushing them up and twisting. There was a faint click as the door creaked open, allowing him to push himself out of the dingy cell with a gasp.

The force of his arms dragging him forwards sent Ed sprawling on the floor in a crumpled heap: the stitches lacing his back together unravelling as he felt himself come un-done, liquid agony trailing its way to the floor, leaving him huffing before he tried to move again. The wall just opposite his room was just within arms reach, a throbbing migraine pounding within his ears as the acute pressure welled behind his eyes, pulling himself to an upright position before sliding his back against the cool exterior; allowing the small moment of mercy before reality could catch up to him.

The faint sound of shouts and echoes of gunfire ringing down the halls caused Ed to jolt in surprise before a smile cracked the edges of his weary frown, realising Oswald had finally found where they had taken him. The surge of yelling coming down from the hallway to the right of him, however, caused him to quicken the pace of his escape. He had to get out of sight. To the left of him was a larger hallway that seemed to carry on for miles in Ed’s delirious state but, with the rising sense of urgency, he began to drag himself further away from the unfamiliar voices behind him. Pushing himself as his leg twisted painfully before he finally managed to find a doorway which held the only opening within the seemingly continuous walls, leading to a large open hall stacked high with various merchandise and commodities. In one particularly shadowed area, he managed to find a small opening that would take him out of sight; not realising the blood trail he had unfortunately allowed to cascade down his back, coating the area he had pulled himself from. Unbeknownst to Ed, Two guards had appeared from down the hall, cursing as they ran towards the obviously vacant cell before spotting the faint trail of blood that led further down towards the docking room. The guards barged into the open room, shouting to each other, before turning to try and find Ed who had slumped amongst the boxes. Squinting at the noise, glasses lost in his earlier torment, his slowly depleting consciousness sparked in realisation; trying to pull himself farther out of sight before letting out a slight yelp as his leg knocked against a crate.

The two brutes quickly surged towards the sound, spotting him gathered into a small curve as he tried to drag himself out of their grasp; struggling as they went to grab at his limbs and hair, Ed felt his bloodied form bend around their considerably stronger holds, not allowing his frantic twists to aid him as he desperately struggled to inch further away. Quickly grabbing his broken frame as he gurgled out twisted pleas, the shifting crunch of bones causing gasps of agony to succumb to the frigid air.

The two guards hurriedly tried to drag him away from the oncoming force of Penguin’s attack, clawing at the gangly form gathered in a heap on the floor to carry him further into the wide labyrinth of a warehouse to hopefully use as bargaining. The rough torment of their paralysing grip soon caused Ed to pass out as the last of the poorly-done stitches soon snapped from the stress: blood pooling like a crimson stream around his prone figure.

* * *

The pure, unadulterated rage Oswald felt as he sliced through another one of the crony’s necks only increased as his search for Edward drew no results. Panic fueled his erratic slices even as his men’s guns cut down the opposing men’s advances, police and lackeys alike mowing down their advances, leaving a mess of blood splattered across the walls. The bloodied room he had discovered only minutes before left little to the imagination of what they had done to Edward; his glasses found broken lying on the floor in a mocking glint of shattered glass.

Oswald rushed down yet another twisting corridor, following the faint trail of blood leading down the hall as his men followed quickly behind. Reaching a small cell situated in an unassuming corner further down the hall, he couldn’t help but yell in frustration. Empty. Anger boiled underneath his skin at having lost Edward once again, already tumultuous temper unleashing a torrent wave of biting instructions; urging Gabe to help Zsasz locate where they could have taken him.

Trembling with rage, Oswald once again peered into the hollow cell, his men turning to follow Zsasz who had backtracked down to a separate hall, before the smallest shimmer of light caught his eye. There was a small trail of blood snaking its way from the cell in jagged motions, twisting its way down the hall before stopping at a doorway. Hope renewed, Oswald continued forwards, yelling for his men to hurry even as they made their way through the industrial metal. Finding the two unprepared guards trying to lift the unconscious form of his chief of staff closer to one of the large docking bay ready for transport away from the warehouse, They startled as Oswald entered, guns hurriedly drawn in a threatening manner as one of them held Ed by his blood spattered hair. Oswald froze, coming to a halt as he held up a hand to stop his oncoming men appearing from behind the metallic doors.

“Listen Penguin, we don’t want no trouble. Let us go and your little boyfriend here won’t bite the dust.” One of the men called out, fear causing his voice to tremble as his friend pulled their arm tighter around Ed’s neck, gun now pressed against his temple in warning.

Oswald’s face could only stretch into a tight grimace as he locked eyes with the man furthest from Ed. “Oh, don’t you worry friend, I’ll make sure you both leave, IN TWO BODY BAGS EACH.” He yelled, the force of his voice causing an echo to travel through the wide room. The two men lurched back in fear, almost dropping Ed before re-establishing their hold, unaware of Zsasz sneaking up behind them from a previously blocked doorway behind them.

Oswald’s face morphed into a twisted grin as he continued “I want you both to become an example of what happens when you decide to go against me. Victor, now.” Realization crossed both men’s faces as the tell-tail click of a chamber set the tone of their demise moments before the shots went off. Their bodies slumped forwards a second later, landing limply on the floor.

Ed following soon after as Zsasz tried to catch his pliant form, hitting the ground with a dull thud as his head met the ground below. Not a minute later, Edward was quickly picked up by Oswald’s men, trying desperately not to jostle his injuries as they carried him towards the waiting ambulance outside (courtesy of the police). Oswald followed at a quick pace, adrenaline coursing through his veins even as his leg protested as he struggled to keep up, shouting orders at the medical team.

The Paramedics worked quickly, grabbing various equipment and connecting Ed, Taking what felt like hours as they stripped him of his mangled clothes and began working on his bruised and lacerated torso. At a wave of his hand the rest of Oswald’s men rushed to help clear out the last of the gang members alongside the police, Jim and Harvey seeming to have joined the fray inside the warehouse much to their chagrin. Oswald’s face pulled into a sombre look of horror as more of Edward’s body was revealed, appearing whispery, pale and limp in its unconscious state even as professionals gathered to examine him with diligent hands.

In the faint light of evening, Oswald caught sight of soft, minuscule breaths, allowing himself the small mercy of relaxing under the humongous weight of worry he had been feeling since yesterday night. Feeling his eyes tearing up at the sight, Oswald held back the urge to snap at the medics further, already pressured by the effort of Ed’s extensive injuries. One particularly brave, young medic stepped back, snapping his gloves off into a distant waste bin, as they prepped Edward for travel. Making his way over to Oswald, head bowed as he listed Edward’s possible injuries in the initial report, the team working to lift Ed into the waiting ambulance behind him. 

“Mayor Cobblepot, your friend has been very lucky. As far as we can tell, the injuries he sustained, whilst numerous, are relatively minor but we need to take him to the hospital as soon as possible to stop the bleeding and do some scans. As you are his emergency contact, we’ll need you to come now.” Oswald nodded, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth as he followed the young man into the ambulance where Ed lay.

A heart-rate monitor hooked up to him as two doctors worked to keep him in a stable condition, connecting an IV and an O- blood bag in two separate lines as an oxygen mask was held flush against his face, crimson gauze wrapped tightly across his back and leg elevated to decrease the swelling. Oswald soon noticed how small Ed looked in the wide stretcher, feeling a few remorseful tears welling up and he took hold of Ed’s hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t find you sooner.”


	2. Penny drop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to have a couple of triggering themes and delve more into past childhood abuse and suicidal themes. If you think this could be an issue please don't read, I would hate for anybody to be affected. Having said that please enjoy! This chapter I decided to take a risk and not have it Beta-read, please feel free to tell me if you like the un-edited version.

The tightly packed space inside the ambulance was quickly becoming more of a hassle as they hurtled towards the hospital, sirens blaring as they tried to swerve through Gotham’s busy streets, Gotham general only 20 minutes away. The near suffocating weight of guilt caused Oswald to quickly become overwhelmed by the intensity of the situation; the reality of Ed’s possible demise because of his simple mistake, bearing down on him like a rabid dog. Clutching the motionless hand that rested in his own: tears began to trickle past fluttering lashes as liquid emerald’s stared at Ed’s heavily damaged body, unused to seeing the seemingly strong man so defenceless.

The night before had played out like one of Oswald’s frequent nightmares, the scene coming to mind reminiscent of his own mother’s subsequent disappearance and eventual death, causing fear to sliver its way into his core as more and more time passed. The beginning of the evening had been spent re-arranging his cutlery, staring out at the mountains of food that lay bare on the table’s surface, succulent dishes springing up from each corner of the spread leading to the beautifully cooked pork in the middle: honey golden and crisp. Later, after practising his speech to the empty space sat no more than 3 metres away, Oswald slowly started to get nervous as the minutes drew his window of opportunity to a close; letting the clock’s arms reach 11pm before he began to pace. Totally unaware of the atrocities being performed on Ed even if his brain painted similar scenarios in its increasingly fearful state. Hours blurring in his frantic state.

8am came and went before Oswald sprang into action, phoning the police first before being put on hold by the anxious voice on the phone; likely afraid of what would happen should he not be able to follow through with Oswald’s commands.

Shortly after, he called his best men, making sure they looked for any information regarding Ed’s location, fear causing his already-irate temper to flare into a wildfire; consuming everything in its path as his eyes scoured through any and all reports that came to him. Leading up to Ed’s discovery he had even ordered Victor and Gabe to help with the search, keeping them constantly scouting around any areas Ed could possibly be before, finally, a tape of Ed’s kidnapping was finally scavenged near the wine store he had been heading towards. 

* * *

Looking back as they travelled at breakneck speeds towards the hospital, Oswald couldn’t believe the small oversight he had allowed when Ed had suggested he buy wine, How could he have not even asked where he’d go? Biting his lip with increasing vigour as he mentally kicked himself for the now-devastating mistake; all Oswald could focus on was Ed’s slow breathes, seemingly fine although a small stutter every few seconds would cause his heart to leap into his throat before they eventually settled into a rhythm again. The medics working in unison quickly began making notes, trying to discern if Ed had any internal injuries that could be affecting him underneath the surface; an initial glance at his injuries causing them to work through the Mayor’s questioning as they further examined him through the drive towards the hospital.

With less than 5 minutes to reach Gotham general, Ed’s eyes fluttered open, a short groan causing the ambulances occupants to quickly turn their attention to the injured man lying in the gurney. “Edward! Are you alright? Please say something!” Oswald spoke quickly moving closer to Ed’s side before the medics began their own line of questioning, flashing a light over his eyes before trying to get him to respond. Seconds of silence passed as Ed remained quiet, Eyes glazed over as he tried to regain his bearings before a terrible tremor passed over him. A fit of coughing soon swept over his feeble form before he began trying to remove his mask against the doctor’s warning, alarmingly blood starting to pool from his mouth as a rattling wheeze shook the air, tears springing to Ed’s eyes as an incredible pain overtook his senses.

Oswald was quickly startled into an increasingly hysteric state at Ed’s obvious distress, the contrast of blood soon causing him to cup Ed’s shaking hands as he tried to calm his already weakening limbs so the paramedics could begin trying to find the root of this new ailment, Oswald’s own hands shaking from the effort.

Within seconds Ed soon passed out yet again, despite the medics attempts to wake him back up again; the added urgency now causing them to prepare for quick departure into emergency surgery as they steadily came closer to the hospital. Arriving at Gotham general, they quickly unloaded their passengers from within the immobile vehicle, pushing Edward towards the operating theatre as the on-site surgeons quickly hurried towards the stretcher. Gathering any notes about his condition from the paramedics as they careened down the corridor, Oswald blocked from trying to follow further by a small nurse who ushered him to the waiting room with hushed words of comfort. “Is he going to be alright?” He asked as he watched doctors flying into the surgery after the bleeding patient. The nurse could only say they would try their best, beginning the gruelling paper-work they needed to prevent allergies or medical history from becoming an issue at a later date in advance so that she could give Oswald a moment to reflect. Doctors rushed through the same doors as they hurried to examine and prime Ed for surgery; leaving Oswald in the waiting room, clutching Ed’s broken glasses he had previously held in his pocket as his lost gaze stared at the double doors separating him from being next to Ed’s side.

After hours of waiting in that same position, night growing into early morning, a worn doctor walked up to Oswald, who jolted as he saw the worried glaze in the other’s eyes, causing him to flush with a deep-seated fear at the possible news that the doctor may hold. “How is he? Is he going to be ok?” Oswald started, his hands nervously clasping together as he stared up to the tired Doctor’s face. “I’m glad to say that Edward’s condition is currently stable. We quickly realised that one of his ribs punctured a lung and, despite how bad they looked, we managed to treat most of his more serious Injuries; although his left leg is going to take some time to recover. Other than that he had a moderate concussion which was the cause of his unconsciousness, luckily with some treatment, time and rest he should be alright.” Oswald’s relief washed over him like a tide that seemed to reach every crevice of his body as he relaxed, exhaustion from the past 36 hours catching up to him.

“Oh thank god, I can’t thank you and your staff enough. I was worried there was going to be something much more serious, with everything that's happened. Is there anything else I need to know? Can I see him soon?” The doctor looked up at Oswald before glancing back at the chart, brow creasing as she tried to mention the next information carefully. “I’m sorry Mr Mayor, but I’m afraid to say that whilst Ed is currently physically fine he will be having a much rougher time psychologically, after the treatment he’s been forced to go through he will only have a harder time healing, his leg and chest may never be right again, especially with the past abuse he’s already endured.” As that small statement sunk in, Oswald could only gape at the doctor, hands coming to rest at his sides, wrapped around himself in minute comfort. Noticing his clear surprise at that last detail she carried on. “I’m extremely sorry, I didn’t realise this information wasn’t already new. We only discovered it after an X-ray showed us previously broken bones that likely didn’t heal well. If you need a second to process this, I can always come back with a full report later.” Oswald could only nod as the doctor left, too preoccupied to even learn her name as he slumped back into his seat before feeling tears trail down his face; letting his hands cup his face, disgruntled, even as a hand fell on his shoulder.

Looking up with a watery gaze he could’ve sworn that someone had tried to comfort him but, looking around in vain, no-one was in sight; huffing out a sigh Oswald tried to pull himself together. Walking towards the reception before spotting the Doctor who had talked to him minutes before; he was quickly escorted to Ed’s room, a single glare all it took for the Doctor [Dr. Lindsay as he later learnt] to promise him a full, detailed medical report as he made his way to his dear friend’s hospital bed. Standing in the doorway, Oswald gazed at the sleeping body, freshly cleaned and dressed in a cheap cotton/polyester gown that only caused his slim frame to sink into the sheets further, the only gown long enough to fit him appearing 5 sizes too big everywhere else. Using the last of his strength to perch himself into a chair residing next to the bed, Oswald quickly took watch over Ed’s body, sleep finally catching up to him before he could begin to fight off its ever-present grasp.

* * *

Waking up to the metallic drum of a machine, each beep sending a course of annoyance through his body before he could place its familiar rhythm, Ed slowly blinked away the sleep that had formed at the edges of his vision, hazy from the ache that encased his entire body; causing a weight that didn’t wish to evaporate with his slowly returning consciousness. The stark white of the room he was being kept in hit Ed almost a quickly as the events of yesterday, causing him to gasp before a jolt of sharp, hot pain silenced him; a tight grimace spread across his face before his eyes travelled to the other occupant residing in the room. Oswald’s inky raven hair providing a much needed contrast to the pale room that seemed to close in on him. Far too familiar in its sterile appearance, bleach cleaned floors stinging his sharp senses and enveloping him, the combination of delirium and pain causing a surge of panic before relaxing once again, hands drifting to pet the soft waves of black, grounding him before he could fight the impulse.

A stirring noise came from his sleeping companion, head resting on a loosely balanced arm before he shot up, blinking his own sleep addled brain awake, eyes searching imploringly into Ed’s own, a tear slipping down his cheek as he lent forwards. “Ed? Are you alright? In any pain? Should I get a nurse?” Ed, could only stare at Oswald for a few seconds before clearing his throat. “No, no. I-I’m fine thank you. I’m sorry I woke you up.” Without realising a tear drifted down his own cheek mingling with the cloudy haze of numbness he felt, most likely painkillers… Strong ones. “You had me worried when you didn’t come home. I was expecting the worst. I’m so glad you’re ok.” A smile appeared across Ed’s face before he could stop himself, the warmth from the night a few weeks back returning as he fully sunk into the bed beneath him, no longer feeling the tendrils of dread that accompanied the hollow room. Feeling Oswald’s worried stare cast a cursory glance to up and down his battered body. “If it wasn’t for me we wouldn’t even be in this mess, I’m so sorry Ed.” Oswald’s abrupt statement quickly dissipated the fog covering his view as he started forwards, wincing from the effort alone before he had to catch his breath, much to Oswald’s distress “I should be the one to apologise Oswald. I caused such a big mess because of a stupid mistake. It seems that's all I’m good at making anymore.”Ed cast his eyes down, a thought occurring in the back of his head as he started to think more clearly. “You probably know that already though, don’t you?”

A stab of shame caused Oswald to flick his eyes away from Ed’s resting on his legs before starting. “I don’t think you’re a disappointment Ed. Everything thats happened most certainly wasn’t your fault, not with butch, this kidnapping and certainly not with anything thats happened in your past. I consider you one of my closest, most trusted friends and I don’t know what I would have done without you Ed.” Meeting Ed’s eyes again as Oswald took his hand in his own Ed couldn’t help but feel a flutter of nerves swim across his thoughts. “Thank you, Oswald. I think of you as a close friend too, which is why I should have told you. I-” He pauses, an ache of pain forcing him to slow his train of thought. “I was just scared of what you’d think, what you might say, how it would affect us.”

The honest admission caught Oswald by surprise; doing little more then huffing out swift chuckle before grasping Ed's hand. “I suppose you aren’t the only Coward, then.” Surprise cast a glimmer of doubt on Ed’s face, remaining silent as Oswald continued. “Yesterday, at dinner, I wanted to tell you that I... that I-” Squeezing Oswald's hand Ed tried to prompt him further " Oswald, what?" A knock at the door cuts him off as Dr. Lindsey made her way into the room. “I’m sorry if I’m disturbing anything gentlemen, but there is someone here to see you.


	3. Once upon a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this is only a short update, next week will be much longer, I hit a small case of writers block on this particular chapter for some reason.  
> Please be warned suicidal thoughts will be occurring in this chapter, If this is anyway uncomfortable for you please don't read, other then that enjoy.

Shooting each other with an apologetic glance, Oswald briefly nodded, allowing Dr Lindsey to retrieve their perplexing guest before turning back to Edward. “Sorry, Oswald, can we finish this conversation later?” Ed winced with his last word, the ending crackling as he struggled to breath in enough to stop the rising urge to cough and making Oswald wilt away from the rising anger at once again being interrupted. “Of course my friend, I would prefer to say it somewhere much more desirable anyway.” Letting a withering smile across his face. Just as Ed looked like he wanted to say something else Dr Lindsey arrived; carrying a glazed look that contrasted her previous energy even though she had only been gone a minute. Standing from his seat in confusion, Oswald could only take a step forward before a new voice trailed in from the doorway, his authoritative tone filling the air, smooth as butter, stopping Oswald in his tracks even as the hypnotic voice finally matched with a familiar face.

“Mayor Cobblepot and his esteemed chief of staff, I do hope this is good time to spare me a laugh.” Jervis Tetch’s face seemed to morph into a beaming smile; staring at the two men occupying the room before carrying on with his little speech. “Mr Nygma, tell me, how was your stay at my little abode, I hope they gave you what you’re owed.” At that Oswald rushed to stand between Ed and Tetch, breaking out of the small trance as he realised the implication of Jervis’ diatribe. “What is the meaning of this, Tetch!? Why go after Ed and I?” Ed could do nothing as his frail form felt glued to the bed, calculating eyes glaring daggers into Tetch’s own before he continued. “Now see, Mr Mayor, I’m only doing what’s right, James Gordon’s the man that I truly want to fight. He took my Alice away from me, so now I’m making sure he can’t flee. It is after all his responsibility.” Breaking the solemn soliloquy to once again meet Oswald’s eyes he continued. “I realised early on, the only reason James was still able to come against me was because of your dear friend there. If he hadn’t failed, Alice would still be alive, so now he must die.” Finishing his tirade with a flourish as he snapped his fingers, Jervis’ two lackeys stepped forwards; forcing Oswald to draw his own blade, stepping in front of Ed before the action caught his men’s attention, a single shot ringing in the air and causing both Jervis and his goons to bolt, Gabe coming in from the door to the side to start to chase after them with Oswald’s stationed guards.

During the entire encounter with Jervis, Ed had felt himself begin to panic, vision tunneling as his breathes became shallow and erratic; barely feeling Oswald clasp his hand as the dull ache he had been experiencing flushed to quickly spreading agony like thorns crawling through his oesophagus. “Ed?? It's going to be alright. Please just breathe!” Oswald could only yell, trying to gain more control of the situation despite his friends slight frantic mutterings. “Os-oswald I- this is all my fault.” Ed could barely grasp ahold of his words as a searing brand of pain trailed down his back, aching under the guise of control he was trying to exude, only coming back to reality when he felt a velvet hand rest against his face and brush away the stray tears that had escaped the recesses of his eyes.

“Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for, this is clearly Tetch’s madness deluding him. I won’t let him touch you, Ok?” Gathering up his nerves and bundling them into a tightly ground knot, Ed could only nod in agreeance as exhaustion once again took hold of his body, squeezing the last of his consciousness out of him; allowing himself to once again succumb to the maddening sear of fresh wounds. The distant sound of frightened words sending him further off to sleep, unknowing of the alarm he had caused his friend; who had begun screaming for the dazed doctor.

* * *

Ed couldn’t help but jolt awake as the blurred visions of his past crept into hollowed veins, forcing him to swallow even if it felt like liquid fire trailing down his throat. The room he had woken in was different from the last, stained yellow walls covering each corner, wall to wall, even in the bleak unfocused darkness. A whisper of laughter making his hackles raise before trying to feel for his glasses. A ghost that continued to haunt him, mocking him with a mirror view of his own face.  _ God you really are dull aren’t you? _ The morose spirit called out, malicious grin spreading his sharpened teeth into a pointed smile.  _ Oswald should just hand you over to Tetch himself, or better yet you finish the Job for him. After all who would miss a freak like you? _ The comment hit Ed like a slap to the face causing him to yell out, whipping wildly around under the buckles that suddenly tied him in place. The jagged edges of white, hot agony spattering his vision before the familiar crack of leather sank into already prickling skin. Callous hands grasped and pulled, holding down his writhing form as the tickle of cheap whiskey brushed against his senses, nausea swimming below eyelids of regret.

The memory of the event caused Ed to jolt awake as his aching lungs protested against the rapid movement; the overwhelming sickness that had arisen from the dream causing the roof to spin before he could wedge himself into an upright position. Groaning as the paralysing static dots slowly faded from his exhausted form. The dull room he awoke in causing jolts of claustrophobic discomfort to flair before once again settling under the rhythmatic whirr of machines connected to him. Another IV perched in clipped fingers as it made its way up towards his face, drawing away the mask that continued to pump Oxygen through his battered body.  A sigh of relief that fluttered past Ed’s lips was the only Organic sound that seemed to echo around the [thankfully white] sterile room, making a personal note to try and rest after the fitful sleep previously had, Unbeknownst to the grinning copy of himself perched amidst the ward, bringing a fatal warning with his arrival. A storm which would only end in death.


	4. Cloud nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little break from all of the drama thats happening. I really want to build their relationship more before anything else happens; I hope you enjoy!

In the late evening after their encounter with Jervis, Oswald sat staring wearily at the fire, amber glimmers flickering across an ashen wasteland and beginning to coil up into the air; dancing in light whispery shadows before disappearing much like the infuriating hypnotist hours before. Worrying his teeth across the inside of his cheek; Oswald could only glance up at the clock as another hour passed with little sign of Jervis, a glass of wine clutched tightly in his hand, threatening to shatter much like his nerves. Standing once again as he nervously paced the significant study, Oswald’s heart fluttered with an anxious pulse like a rabid creature was caged behind its wall of flesh. Memories of Edward’s frozen form only causing anger to bubble under his skin impetuously, struggling to break through his surface of calm, before he caught sight of the picture hung above the fire. His father staring at him with such patient eyes, uncanny in their resemblance to his mother’s own stare, bringing Oswald back to the present as he assessed his situation with a slightly calmer frame of mind, Oswald could only let out a groan of annoyance before deciding to head upstairs; passing the familiar comfort of Ed’s as he walked. He couldn’t help but stop briefly, allowing the wave of sickening worry to dissipate for a second, instead focusing on the soft thrum of his heart as he reflected on the memory of Ed’s gaze; so full of awe and respect unlike any he had encountered, even before in the precinct.

Edward’s smile glistening in the soft glow of warmth from the fireplace filled Oswald with the hope that he would soon own that brilliant man’s heart, doubts still clinging to the back of his head as he remembered the past few day’s events. _Did he even deserve a chance after letting Ed suffer at the hands of psychotic freaks like Tetch? Was Ed destined to be another casualty in his funny little way of killing everyone he’s ever loved?_ The drowning guilt clawed at the back of his throat as his darkest thoughts shredded through every ounce of confidence he had, tears welling up before clutching his dressing gown tightly, a choked sob mustering its way to the surface. Earlier he had tried to put on a brave face for Ed, but he simply couldn’t hold back the anguish he felt, Ed’s life dangling in the fight for control between Jim and Jervis as Oswald could only provide so much protection. He felt useless, desolate in his attempts to solve their issue, he had to do something.

Suddenly a realisation hit him like a ton of bricks as he gasped in understanding, the previous melancholy evaporating as he began to formulate his next attack: He would have Ed moved back into the Mansion with a couple of trusted doctors to monitor him as Oswald set up a game of chess between himself and Tetch, he would utilise the GCPD to help round up Jervis’ pawns as his men aimed a direct attack at the lunatic, inciting the public to rally against the monster once again and helping him earn his place back at the top. Letting a smirk peel across his face as he nodded in satisfaction; knowing he would only have to wait for Gabe to contact him about Tetch before he could put his plan in action, and finally allowing the unbearable guilt to loosen slightly before heading to bed. Calls and meetings already lining up as Oswald steamed forwards; unaware of a storm much closer then he would ever know.

* * *

The glorious glimmers sun quickly woke Ed as he groaned into the stark linen of his covers, the creak of damaged bones momentarily sending a shock of pain through his medicine-addled brain before he breathed a sigh of relief, settling underneath the warmth of the sparsely-covered window as his thoughts drifted away from his current condition. Three days worth of mental and physical beatings had taken a lot out of him before he felt he could truly rest, last night’s events a drugged blur of nightmarish-pain and panic. All Ed could properly recall was Oswald’s softened features dancing across a hail-storm of emotions before landing on Ed and returning to its original state, forcing Ed to focus on the foamy sea-green eyes that weaved stories with flutters, on rosy-coloured cheeks spattered with freckles and plush pink lips- Cutting off his train of thought; Ed couldn’t help but freeze as he realised how focused he had been on Oswald, so worried for Edward’s wellbeing even though Ed had been the one to be captured out of his own stupidity. Memories rushing back in a flood of shame welling up beneath widened eyes; Oswald protecting him like he was a helpless puppy, frozen with the overwhelming fear he had experienced, as Oswald faced down his attacker.

Not only had Oswald risked himself for Ed’s mistake but now he had started thinking of Oswald in such an inappropriate way, allowing thoughts such as those to creep up from deep within his mind. _His own knight in shining armour as all he could only do was faint like a helpless damsel_. Ed couldn’t help but admonish himself with a disgusted shudder; the faint chuckle of his other masking the fear mounting within Ed’s body. For someone whose mind tend to race, steam was practically billowing from underneath sweat-coiled locks, a mile a minute leaping from one realisation to the next before finally allowing a blush to tinge his cheeks and warp his pale complexion. Choosing an opportune moment to enter the small room, A nurse, making his rounds with breakfast could only could only cluck in annoyance as Ed rushed to get his emotions under control, sinking his face into the pillow as he took long, measured breathes to avoid the ache of his constrictive lungs. Ribs beginning to protest at the angle as his leg refused to cooperate before someone cleared their throat trying to gain his attention, sounding out throughout the near-empty room.

“I’m sorry Mr. Nygma, we need to take some measurements and do a check up on your stitches. We wouldn’t want to risk any infections.” Ed could only nod as another nurse went about checking up on him, untucking his gown from around his shoulders and slowly unravelling precise folds of bandages, surgical cotton finally being removed to glance at the stitches below, the cold air causing another small jolt of pain. With a surgical precision not unlike Edward’s own, they carefully poked and prodded before moving towards his back; trying not to heighten Ed’s discomfort. Whilst performing their inspection, Oswald chose the perfect time to walk in, catching sight of the majority of Ed’s bare chest, defined collar bones marred with bruises and Nicks as they spread outwards down his slender form. Oswald, couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the ethereal form in front of him, old scars protruding under his meticulous gaze, alerting Ed to his presence as a blush began to form across Oswald’s spattered cheeks.

“Oswald. I wasn’t expecting you so early.” Ed could only mutter, his own cheeks blazing crimson under the others examination as his heart leapt into his throat, the nurses finished wrapping up his wounds once more before exiting the room, leaving the two me to be plunged into an awkward silence. Mustering up the courage, Ed could only get out a few words before Oswald tried the same, laughing as they realised their humorous dilemma. Oswald could only gesture for Ed to continue as a small chuckle escaped his lips. “I’m sorry Oswald, I must have been more tired then I imagined yesterday, I barely remember what we were talking about, let alone what happened with Tetch.” The aforementioned man couldn’t help but frown as he took a seat next to Ed’s side. “I can only imagine, not to worry my friend, I’m just glad to see you are feeling better today.” The mention couldn’t help but make Ed feel even guiltier, turning away before he felt like he could embarrass himself even more. “I apologise, Oswald, you must have so much on your plate now thanks to me. I’ve only caused you more problems with this fiasco. If I’d helped you sooner, we wouldn’t even be in this mess.” Oswald could only gape at Ed’s self-deprecating remarks, remembering when Ed had turned him away to carry on with his plan against Gordon.

“Oh, Ed you can’t blame yourself for Tetch’s delusions. You have done nothing wrong and continue to be an important ally. I have a plan to help dismantle him once and for all, then we can focus on getting you better!” Oswald couldn’t help but remark, staring up into Ed’s eyes no longer clouded by the haze of drugs, before reaching out to grasp Ed’s hand, watching his fingers wrapping around Ed’s slender wrist a soft smile gracing his face. “We won’t allow Jervis any victory, if nothing else please believe that.” Ed’s own smile couldn’t help but cross his face, unknowingly lighting up Oswald’s entire world as he finally looked into Oswald’s own eyes.

Just as Ed was about to say something else, Gabe burst into the room clutching a familiar watch as he huffed out a response to his presence. “Boss, we think we might know where Tetch is hiding.” The abrupt statement caused Oswald to rush forwards. “Prepare every man we have at our disposal, I want to know exactly hat he has planning before we begin. I want to make sure that bastard gets what’s coming to him.” Nodding before once again rushing off, Oswald could only watch as Gabe retreated before turning back towards Ed. “In the next couple of hours I’m having my most trusted men transport you back to the Manor, Ok? I need to start organising the GCPD’s attack and perhaps convince Barbra to help, do you need anything before I go?” Ed shook his head, letting an easy smile replace his shock at Gabe’s entrance. “I’m continually impressed with you Oswald, please just make sure he suffers for me.” Oswald’s wide grin couldn’t have been more blinding if he had held the sun between his lips, casting one last worried glance at Ed before leaving. Ready to bring down Tetch’s entire operation just to have Ed’s smile back.


	5. Domino effect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's plan seems foolproof but with such a fickle thing as fate will it be enough to improve their situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warning: Suicidal thoughts, self-harm and a suicide attempt. If this could possibly affect you negatively please re-consider reading. I will be putting a cut off point that you can skip but there will be references back to this scene throughout the story as well as additional triggers ect.

With all the excitement earlier, it wasn’t hard to forget the first stage of the plan, hundreds of Oswald’s men swarmed to move Ed as Gabe oversaw the process; phone ready at the slightest disruption. The scene would have almost been comical if the newest concoction of painkillers hadn’t nearly knocked him out, watching from a haze as more medical supplies were depleted from the hospital’s steady supply, nurses buzzing in and out making sure the callous hands of various guards wouldn’t break the fragile equipment. It was clear Oswald wasn’t taking any chances when it came to his health, just thinking about the implications it carried leaving Ed feeling faint; a small blush casting his cheeks a rosy hue as his usually stoic face cracked a smile. “Mr Nygma, I’m glad you are feeling better today, after that attack yesterday I was worried it might have halted your recovery.” Dr Lindsey appeared beside him suddenly, causing his vague smile to disappear as he struggled to keep up with her through the fog that had enveloped him. “I’m extremely sorry for what transpired and I only hope you can forgive me for allowing such a stressful event to effect you, it was incredibly unprofessional of me.” Dr Lindsey couldn’t help the wave embarrassment dashing over her pride, looking up as Edward held up a slender hand, face painted with an easy smile that quickly tried to cover up his small blunder. “Doctor, please it was my own fault for causing this mess in the first, at least partially, you shouldn’t blame yourself for my mistakes. I’m sure you tried your best; that’s why Oswald’s asked you to help me after all.” Dr Lindsey could only duck her head at the praise, a hint of confusion at his own self-deprecation tainting her relief before she could brush away the thought. “Thank you Mr Nygma but how is any of this your fau-“

“Its all ready to go Boss.” Gabe called out, interrupting Dr Lindsey as he continued to list everything they had prepared. “Thank you, Gabe, can you please help me into the wheelchair?” Edward continued, trying to avoid the previous line of questioning before Dr Lindsey could protest. “Wait, we still haven’t done the examination before we can check you out.” She couldn’t help but fret, hovering over with worrying hands as Gabe tried to handle Ed into the chair; his teeth clenched as Gabe jostled his leg, ribs creaking in protest as his lung burned from the excessive force, trying to remind himself to breath through the burning sensation in his chest before he could finally rest in the chair. “Sorry Boss, I hope I wasn’t too rough?” Gabe looked over Ed with a glance, his lanky form seeming disproportionately fragile in its injured state, causing Gabe to suddenly feel as though consoling the man in front of him. “No, its no issue Gabe, just ready the car thank you.” Seeing Gabe leave with only a sigh left Ed nursing a fresh welt of guilt to add on top of his injuries; pity and regret leaving him feeling more responsible for his fate. Dr Lindsey couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the sadness behind Ed’s eyes before she too was brushed off to help with Oswald’s plan, too focused on her current task to intervene with Ed’s turmoil.

* * *

Lackeys and henchmen ran amuck through the cold warehouse, trying to keep up with Oswald’s orders, the additional forces causing the true chaos of the situation to overwhelm the usually calm men; Gang leaders starting to feel riled up, having Jervis attacking their operation’s ties to gain information only acting to light a fire under them, like kicking a hornet’s nest as they too belted orders. The constant urgency they felt magnified to encompass their priorities; phone calls and dealings constantly fluttering through the hollow metal container and joining the cacophony of screeches from deliveries, shouting men and loud bangs from odd jobs. Oswald quickly passed all of his men, hurrying to contact the rest of his forces from within his magnificent office, abandoning City hall’s creaking office chairs for a throne fashioned out of his own blood, sweat and tears; balanced on his enemy’s skulls where a new arrival was soon to join the chair’s forces. Barbra and Tabitha seemed to be incredibly resistant to his efforts in recruiting them against Jervis but, with the rising panic from their own sources, he felt for sure their resolve would soon crumble and finally allow him to make some head-way on his own plans. His heart couldn’t help the rising sensation of butterflies as he thought back to Ed’s expression before he left, the awe and respect he exuded couldn’t help but win over Oswald’s heart yet again, with luck, he would soon triumph over Tetch’s army and finally have Ed as his own.

Smirking to himself with a wicked thought Oswald finally sat upon his velvet throne, staring down at the phone clasped within his hand, Jim Gordon and his idiotic partner seemed to be having their own personal issues with Tetch and whilst Jim was still withholding from the force he could be useful in disposing of their current nuisance. Contemplating simply handing off the task to Victor, Oswald soon realised his current dilemma may start becoming increasingly difficult to handle if he didn’t assess the situation carefully enough, plans scattering in the wind with each wild card he introduced into the oncoming battle. Would it be a mistake? Oswald had to remind himself of the risks he was taking, there was more then himself to worry about this time around and, as assuredly as the sun rose, he would not allow any more harm to befall Edward; now that the threat had bared its fangs for all to see their couldn’t be a single incident. Someone as unpredictable as Jervis could be more trouble then he’s worth; jumping from one enemy to the other with little to no prior thought, but luckily for everyone involved they still had an opportunity to manipulate the outcome. Jervis **_hated_** Jim Gordon. Tetch would never waste an opportunity to directly harm him and out of his three current targets, that could work well in their favour. Realising his situation, Oswald realised he needed Jim on his side in this battle or else Jervis would quickly use everything in his repertoire to attack him, including Ed.

* * *

Arriving at the mansion for 3pm, Ed couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of loss that returning had brought on, walls painted with a familiar monotony calling out to Ed through the disarray building behind his eyes; everyone had left as per Oswald’s instruction which finally left Ed to wonder through the depths of his mind. Days of exhaustion catching up without reprieve and causing him to falter in his path, examining the lower floors from the new perspective he was confined to, the wheelchair acting both as an anchor and dead weight. _A cruel twist of fate_ his other sardonically added. Lacking the energy to make a reply Ed started moving back towards the same fireplace he had shared with Oswald, settling into a more comfortable position as his body ached, pain killers likely wearing off from the morning’s inspection but without anyone to help him find the stash of drugs he would most likely have to do without till Oswald returned. A weary hesitation plagued Ed’s mind before he tried to shake off the oncoming guilt, waves of embarrassment rolling over him as the idea settled like a pit in his stomach, adding yet another burden to his friends shoulder as he could do nothing but laze around in his broken state; body finally matching the mind his other commented again, cracking a plastic smile that didn’t reach his eyes before Ed’s debility finally pushed him into unconsciousness, a gruesome smirk spread across his other’s lips in a predatory purr the last thing Edward saw before he tumbled down a rabbit hole of his own creation.

The beginning was just like every nightmare he’s had, faces pressed against a glass screen screaming and begging, cursing his existence as he can only watch them struggle against the chains wrapping tighter around them by the second. Faces recognisable even through the heavily warped view he was watching from; a mirror reflecting the inner voices screaming inside his head, Miss Kringle, his father, his mother, bullies and Co-workers all calling for his blood with wicked smiles pulling mangled faces into paintings of forced laughter. Sinking into the reflection; Ed couldn’t stop his lungs from filling with vile, murky water sinking into his bones and infecting him from the inside out; withering into the water’s frozen embrace. He could feel them clawing at him. Their jagged cuts slashing through him as they dragged him further into their hellish words, cutting deep in his soul without ever needing to touch him. They didn’t need to but that would have been too merciful. However, before they had another chance to pull him deeper, a hand grasped his own wrenching him to the surface where Ed lay gasping in a shambled mess.

Hours may have passed as he lay there, the cold sapping him of his strength even as his wounds sealed to faint lines flush against his skin. A low murmur, no louder then a whisper was the only thing to push him into standing upright as regret, confusion and a distinct sadness rolled over him, blank shapeless faces staring at him though never acknowledging his existence. “He’s such a weirdo.” “Creep.” “If I want riddles I’ll read the funny pages.” “Not now.” “Standing too close.” “What are you going to do riddle-man?” “You’ll never be a real man.”- Words slowly crept from their mouths, falling and splattering like ink against an endless white whilst they conversed [seemingly] to each other, never breaking their illusory gaze as Ed could only sink back onto his knees, puddles of thick viscous sludge winding around his legs and climbing higher with every ugly word uttered. “Freak.” “Psycho.” “Should have never been born.” “He’s YOUR fault.”- He could only weep as he crumbled into the consuming liquid, like acid biting at his skin. A silent wail filling his lungs, frozen in place by the face’s judgement, chains wrapped tight around their bodies when a familiar face made it way towards him. Oswald. His eyes seemed to be streaming the same tar that sunk into his skin, arms outstretched, raw, bruised and bleeding. “Edward.” Oswald stumbled forwards, knees shattering into ash as he crawled desperately forwards, “Why did you do this to me?”

Panic. Overwhelming, fear-mongering panic obliterated the mansion’s quiet halls, shattering the silence with animalistic terror that Ed couldn’t break. Writhing from his position on the floor after falling away the chair. Panic. He couldn’t stop the heart-wrenching gasps that crackled out of hurried lips, eyes wide with unshakeable sorrow and a stomach of lead that made him crawl through harrowed hallways to the near-by dressing room. “Why? WHY? WHY?! Why did I hurt Oswald? Why?” Tears careened down Edward's face before wobbling hands clasped around the engraved handle of a pistol, one round left in its chamber. Limbs of ice cracking under the intense hatred swirling beneath could only just lift the loaded weapon to his chin; disgraced by the beauty of its carving when an ugly death was far more befitting. A gasp that didn’t escape from his lips, a bang and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst writing this I listened to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bboQ2t_p3w - Jive me- Lesson.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkZkn7l46Ts - Jive me- On stage.


	6. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I'm going to be honest and say I have such bad scheduling/ writers block that I can't get this story down in any kind of order. I have decided I'm just going to update chapters as I write so I'm really sorry if I happen to take really long breaks between chapters. I don't know if this will be carried on much as I have already passed the concept I wanted to write. I always feel like I want to make a story out of it though (-”-;A


	7. Hot and cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for all your patience! I started college so I was a little busy but I finally got around to writing this chapter. Its been a long time coming so I hope you enjoy. Just a quick warning there are obviously mentions of suicide, self-harm and the aftermath of a suicide attempt. If any of this is triggering or makes you feel upset please don't continue.

Edward couldn’t look up, the gun battered away from his hand causing the ringing in his ears from it’s resounding bang, the world completely cut off from that singular moment before everything grew quiet, Oswald’s ragged breathing the only thing Ed could focus on as trails of water began to trail down his pale face. Ed’s hand was tightly grasped in Oswald’s squeezed tight in conformation that he was still here, still alive. How long would that be for? 

They said nothing, continuing to bask in the crazed haze as they struggled to comprehend the daunting situation before them, neither knowing what to do or what to say as their marble forms froze in front of the large window scattered by rainfall; silent questions bouncing in their heads, not daring to break the fragile silence that had fallen between them. A dam of pressure that would destroy everything in its path if even a crack appeared but, like all things, it would soon burst. Ed couldn’t help the morose sob escape his lips as he curled in on himself, finally shattering both the silence and himself as he broke down, dragging Oswald to his knees as he pulled his arms tightly wrapped around himself; Ed could only whimper as his body wracked from the previously numb pain that swarmed his senses as his body finally caught up to the racing thoughts in his head. 

“Ed” Oswald couldn’t bring himself to get the rest of his sentence out, feeling the words stick in his throat like glue as he brought a hand to rest on Ed’s back, continuing to weep with every stuttered gasp, body shaking under the pressure, keeping his head buried within his arms, shame burning through Ed’s body rendering him immobile under his friends careful hands. “Why? Why did you try and- why?” Oswald couldn’t bring himself to say it, just watching with tearful eyes as Ed slipped back into the hollow shell that had once been so vibrant and energetic; when did he lose himself? Why hadn’t he noticed? Oswald couldn’t stop the wave of fear building inside himself. A dam finally bursting as tears cascaded down his face, clutching Ed’s shirt with tight fists, afraid to loosen his grip for even a second. 

They sat their in each other’s presence for what seemed like hours, listening to each other’s breathing, shock ebbing away before finally Edward spoke, his voice hoarse from his previous screams as he stumbled through the sentence, sore aches stabbing through his chest. “Can we go into the living room?” Like a bullet the question immediately shot through Oswald, a silent plea to discuss what happened, to move on. How could he deny it? “Of course, Ed let me get your chair. Do you want me to make you some tea?” Nervous as he was at the daunting challenge he was now presented he couldn’t help but barrel through, trying to get into Edward’s head would be like navigating a labyrinth of twisting corridors. 

Having successfully hoisted Ed back into his chair after a few attempts they sat in uncomfortable quiet next to the very same fireplace after Butch’s attempt on Ed’s life, it would seem they would always return after such a near death experience, neither sure where they were going to go with the events of the evening; sipping tea as the truth started to boil to the surface; a few stray tears slipping down Ed’s cheek whilst he struggled to get the words unstuck from his throat. Letting everything out into the air becoming even more difficult as the seconds passed. “Oswald, I-” Oswald suddenly held up his hand, interrupting. “Ed, if I see you even so much as think about trying to apologise right now I won’t stand for it. I- I don’t know why or even what prompted you to- to try what you did but please, talk to me, I will understand.” Oswald finished, glancing down at his cup. 

“I don’t know where to start.” The hollow reply threw Oswald; jolting to stare at Ed’s face, watching as tears trailed down, the deepest crevice of his heart finally breaking open for Oswald’s eyes only. Feeling a cold chill shoot up his spine as he considered what might have happened if he hadn’t arrived in time, hadn’t heard Ed’s cry before it was too late, never getting to witness his friend’s heart open up to him fully. “I never know where to start when I’m around you Oswald. You try and give me every possibility to succeed and I somehow always end up failing. The night you turned up at my apartment and I sent you away, when butch tried to take you down and I couldn’t even finish the reveal before I failed, getting kidnapped and causing you more trouble then I’m worth even after the whole thing. If we’re being honest, I have never done anything to help you, I’m still just the coward I was.” Ed’s outburst shook Oswald to his core, finally seeing the whole picture, the guilt and regret harboured that he had been blind to, so sick with love he could overlook the small mistakes, most he thought weren’t even Ed’s fault to begin with. 

He could finally see Ed’s shame and self-hatred, watched as it ate him up inside and consumed his thoughts; how had he been so naïve? So obtuse? He had to say something to stop this idiocy, especially after witnessing the true result of that line of thinking.

“Edward Nygma” The use of his full name caught Ed off-guard as he was quickly captivated by Oswald's stormy eyes, filling with a determination that had once drawn him from across a station. “I have never met a man who is as incredibly talented as you, you always manage to keep me on my toes. I will start by saying this, I have never blamed you for any of those things, even now, I told you to leave the whole situation behind back in Arkham, I would have done the same to you if the situation was reversed, you were worried I would compromise the plans you had to get revenge for me.” Oswald could see the gears turning in Ed’s head as he carried on with gusto. “Those other things may have been inconvenient but they are truly none of you fault Ed, none of them. When I said I would be lost without you, I wasn’t lying.” The amber glow of the fire place they sat next to sparked with the same ferocity Oswald felt as he gathered his courage, just like that night so many days before. Edward’s eyes growing with shock as he let Oswald continue. 

“Truthfully Ed, I have never blamed you for events outside our control, I never stopped believing you would rise above and beyond them and I have yet to be corrected, I’m still in awe over your intelligence, the raw dexterity and brilliance you wield without so much of a thought, its why I couldn’t see your guilt, I didn’t think there was a reason for you to feel useless or unworthy. Its because you aren’t Ed.” He paused, the roar of blood behind his ears rushing through him, tearing down the last of his insecurities as he caught his breath. “Its for all these reasons, Edward, that I have needed you by my side, that I needed your help... because I love you.” 

Silence followed his proclamation, unwilling to glance up into Ed’s eyes as he waited, holding his breath for the inevitable rejection, adrenaline spiking once again as the seconds ticked by. Edward couldn’t speak, rendered mute by such touching sentiments and shock as his brain whirled into providing a suitable answer; breaking through his frozen thoughts with a simple action. Pulling Oswald’s head up by the slightest nudge of his chin, he hooked his fingers into the crook of Oswald’s neck and leaned in, the ache of his ribs from something much more pleasant then his previous ailments as his lips met Oswald's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fuelled by caffeine, sleep and the song "Cold Cold Man" by Saint Motel.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG4aNiGswNQ


	8. A long way up [getting closer everyday].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with another update, please enjoy and remember that there will be mentions of suicide, self harm and past child-abuse. Please DO NOT read if this makes you uncomfortable!!!

Oswald couldn’t help but flinch as he felt Ed’s padded fingers collide with his skin, waiting for the rough claw of nails, yelling, a hit to connect with his face, instead he was pulled in close; allowing the few moments of pleasure before his final re-buff. Suddenly the warmth of Edward’s velvet lips pushing into his own brought him back to his senses, Ed’s tear soaked face pressed firmly against his own, eyes tightly closed as he continued to kiss him with fervour, shaking with a rising hope; Oswald quickly moved his hands to caress the back of Ed’s head. The nerves dissipating with each glowing second he spent holding onto Ed, a kiss like fireworks shimmering down around him, he couldn’t help the disappointment as Ed slowly released to catch his breath, the huff of a smile on his face as he spoke again. "Oswald, I'm so sorry I let everything get this far. I should have just spoken to you instead of taking everything to the extreme." Edward's face slid down, coming to rest on Oswald's shoulder as he spoke, the clear intention of hiding his face from Oswald painstakingly obvious within the context of the situation.

Hands gliding down from Ed's hair to circle his back with a comforting motion, the rhythm coming naturally as he came to understand the severity of the situation. "Ed, I don't want you to ever feel like I'm disappointed in you, what you tried to do- its terrifying to me. That I hurt you so badly without even realising it, I should have been braver and simply told you my feelings when we were speaking in the morning. Maybe we would have been doing something differently and you wouldn't have been kidnapped." Oswald pulled back, staring into Ed's eyes with his own shame shining through, letting loose all of the guilt he had felt surrounding Edward's predicament. "I was just to cowardly, I hated the thought that you might reject me, that I'd lose our friendship. Instead I almost lost you entirely and to make matters worse you were hurt. I don't know how you could possibly forgive me, let alone blame yourself." Spreading his fingers, running down Ed's sleeves as small white lines trailed down his arm from years gone, Oswald sighed once more before letting out a quiet chuckle. "We really are a pair aren't we?"

Edward, who had remained silent through Oswald's tirade, could only begin to laugh as they soon fell about; cutting through the tension built between them with a short burst of laughter that soon broke way to tears as they leaned further into each other, finally quelling the bubbles of humour from interrupting them as they let quiet snorts of laughter die off. "I do believe we are." Ed finally concluded, a warm smile spreading across his face, fingers entwined in-between Oswald's own grip. "I can't believe it took us so long to realise, especially with everything thats happened, it should have been obvious." Oswald watched as Edward took another breath, finding some hidden courage to speak as he continued. "Oswald- I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, I was just scared. I thought you might hate me if I told you, my-" He paused as he saw his Other standing in the doorway, giving a short nod to carry on before he returned his gaze to Oswald's face. "My mother hated me, almost as much as my father. I remember them constantly arguing, over anything and everything they could think of, they're favourite topic was always whose fault I was." That garnered a sharp reaction from Oswald, moving closer so that he was wedged into Edwards embrace. "After she left, my dad took it upon himself to show me how much of a failure I was, he loved to yell and when he wasn't, he was telling me how terrible I was." Oswald face was painted with a mixture of anger and heart-break listening intently as Edward carried on, struggling not to cry as he went. "He was never much of a speaker though, luckily for him, his fists did most of the talking." Tears crept from his eyes once more, trailing down Ed's face as he shuddered. The memories from before leaping to the surface.

Oswald sat, wiping the pearls of water that appeared, trying to find something to say as he thought back on his own family, short-lived as it were with his father; he couldn't have faulted him. "I'm so sorry Ed, I wish I could take it all back, I never wanted you to see me as anything resembling that monster, I promise I could never be angry at you, not like that." Oswald grasped Ed's hands, holding them protectively before running his hands up Ed's arms; carefully caressing the scars marring his skin. "What ever you need to make this better, I will give it to you, I don't want to lose you too. Especially not to yourself Ed. Please let me make this better." Oswald spoke quietly grazing a particularly deep scar before soothing over it with a warm brush of his fingers, likening them too kisses as he made his way back to the curl of Edward's fingers. A haze of warmth spreading across his cheeks as he brought his hands to enclose Ed's face. Edward's response sent butterflies fluttering in Oswald's chest as he pressed a soft kiss into Oswald's welcoming grip. "I can't promise I won't have any issues in the future, I'm not the best when it comes down to it, but I want to stay with you for as long as possible and I won't just give up on you Oswald. I love you." A sigh of relief followed the confirmation as Oswald finally felt like he could relax, pushing anxieties away as he stared into Ed's eyes. "That's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally made out of pure spite against education. I'm sorry I can't give you exact songs at the moment, I was listening to a my own YouTube mix.


End file.
